


Stay

by Shownu_s_teddybear



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Gags, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, M/M, Minhyuk is mean at the beginning, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, but he still loves Kihyun, parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownu_s_teddybear/pseuds/Shownu_s_teddybear
Summary: Minhyuk felt like Kihyun is going to stay with him forever, just the two of them. Kihyun was the only person that made him smile, he was his source of light in the shithole that was his life. Everything was crushed when Wonho came into the picture. Minhyuk had to do something about it, Kihyun had to stay with him no matter what.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will trigger people, so please read the tags before you decide to read it. I basically don’t wish this upon anyone and I hope you understand that it’s just fiction. Thank you very much

Minhyuk P.O.V

I sat on the edge of the bed not taking my eyes off Kihyun’s unconscious figure. He seemed so peaceful sleeping on the red bedsheets of the king sized bed that I bought only for him. My little prince deserves the best treatment after all.

I had tied his wrists together in front of his chest while his left ankle was tied to a chain that was attached to the end of the bed. I had to make sure that he would never be able to leave my side. 

Kihyun and I have been best friends for years. We went at the same high school together. He was such a talented person. His voice was angelic and he even played the piano and the guitar. I was silently crushing on him but I never got the courage to talk to him until we were assigned to work together for a project. Since that day we are inseparable. We even discovered that we have a mutual passion for photography. 

Together we made it to our dream college to study photography. At that point I thought that we would spend all our lives with each other. This dream was crashed when Kihyun introduced me to his first boyfriend. I couldn’t bare knowing that these beautiful lips kissed another person, that another person got to listen to his angelic moans. I was devastated, I absolutely hated Wonho and I new that he wasn’t going to make Kihyun happy. However I loved Kihyun and lived with the pain of seeing him with another person.

We had stopped being so close while I didn’t want to having to spend time with Wonho who was always by his side. This changed one night, It was passed midnight when I heard the doorbell ringing, I rushed to open the door to see Kihyun balling his eyes out. He was wet due to the rain. “Hyung...”

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?” before I managed to make another question Kihyun hugged me hiding his face on the crook of my neck. “Kihyun tell me what’s wrong I’m worried, are you okay?”

He shook his head “He said he doesn’t want to be with me anymore, he broke up with me hyung” he cried out. A wave of joy immediately hit me in the face, finally this asshole is gone, finally Kihyun is only mine. I couldn’t let him see my happiness though. Instead I hugged him back and pretended to be a good friend. 

That night he stayed at my house, we watched movies and ate ice cream until he fell asleep on the couch. On the other hand I stayed awake watching him sleep, his eyes were puffy from crying, my baby was exhausted. I took out my camera and started taking pictures of him, careful not to wake him up.

Everything seemed great, we were just like before Wonho came into our lives. Until I noticed Kihyun constantly texting on his phone while we were together. When I got the chance I checked his messages. Wonho tried to get back together with his and that idiot was falling for it. No! I couldn’t let him hurt Kihyun again. I couldn’t allow anyone to separate us ever again.

The next few days I started preparing my plan. I decorated the extra room in my apartment that I never used and turned it into a beautiful bedroom. I also soundproofed the walls and made sure that the door was full of locks. Thus I would be the only person listening to Kihyun’s beautiful voice. Furthermore I bought some equipment that I was sure that I would need in the future.

When everything was ready there was only one thing left, Kihyun. That day I followed Kihyun on his way to his parents house after college. He has his headphones on and he was on his phone. I drove my car behind him keeping a safe distance until I found the right moment, the moment when no one was around to witness what I was about to do. 

After I made sure that we were alone I got off my car, before he managed to see me I grabbed him by the waste with one hand while the other pressed a cloth with chloroform against his face. His screams were muffled by the cloth while his hands tried to push me away but this made me press harder, I wasn’t going to fail this now, Kihyun will be mine.

Slowly he started losing consciousness, his attacks became weaker and weaker until he collapsed in my embrace. That’s how I managed to drag him in my car. I gently placed him in the back seats and drove away.

That’s how he ended up here. Unconscious in the room I made especially for him and with me waiting for him to wake up.

I moved closer to him so I can caress his cheeks. “Hey Kihyunnie, you have to wake up” I whispered against his ear and immediately groaned. With his eyes still closed he tried to stretch only to realize that he was restrained, his eyes immediately shot open. He stood in a sitting position and his eyes immediately fell on me and then without saying anything he looked at his surroundings. 

“What the...? Minhyuk what the hell is this?” he said in confusion looking at his hands. I started smiling like an idiot of how cute he was. We was finally mine. No one would take him form me ever again. “Minhyuk what the fuck?” he yelled once again obviously annoyed. “This is a prank right? Because if it is it’s not funny” he screamed “stop laughing and untie me now, what’s wrong with you?” 

I slowly started untying the knot, I place the rope on the nightstand next to the bed. I massaged his wrists but he immediately shoved me. I then placed my hand on his cheek “shhhh it’s okay, don’t worry” he immediately flinched at my words and started looking around desperately.

“Where is my phone?” he asked looking at me with a serious expression, when he got no answer he got more upset that before “WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE? WHY THE HELL AM I IN HERE?” I suddenly attacked him and pinned him against the bed. I grabbed his jaw and made him look at me.

“You are mine now, I couldn’t let anyone take you away from me, you’re mine, only mine!!!” he looked at me with eyes full of fear while he tried to break free.

“What are you talking about? GET OFF OF ME, HELP!!! SOMEBODY PLEA....” I placed my hand in front of his mouth and also pinned his nose. He started struggling to breathe and his eyes got teary. I didn’t want to see him cry but I did this out of love. 

“Listen to me, no one is going to hear you screaming, no one knows you’re here and there is no way of escaping, so there’s no point in screaming, understood?” he shook his head and shut his eyes “I am now going to remove my hand but if you scream again you are going to get punished, understood?” he hesitated for a while until he finally nodded. “Good boy” I said as I released him. He started breathing heavily and leaving some soft sobs. 

I got off of him to let him have some space. I didn’t talk at all, I just watched him trying to control his breathing again. He slowly hugged himself and placed his back against the headboard. He tried to bring his legs near him and then he realized the chain that kept him on the bed. He placed his hand in front of his mouth trying to muffle his sobs. Good thing that he wasn’t a stubborn and didn’t scream again, Kihyunnie is smart.

“W..why are you doing this?” he asked as calmly as he could.

“As I said, I won’t let anyone else hurt you, you are mine!” I let out a sigh “I know that you started talking to Wonho again, why did you do that? We were just fine, just the two of us?” I yelled.

“What’s wrong with you, you are sick!” He cried out. “I thought that we were frie...” at moment he started saying that word he received a slap on the cheek making him fall against the sheets.

“DO NOT SAY THAT WORD, HEAR ME?”

“MINHYUK YOU ARE CRAZY, WHAT’S GOTTEN INTO YOU?” He held his cheek protectively.

“I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! NOT JUST A FRIEND TO PLAY AROUND WITH” I grabbed him and pressed my lips against his. He immediately started panicking and pushed away harshly. At that moment something clicked on me, I wanted to punish him for everything he did to me. I wanted him to feel my pain.

“HELP ME!!!! PLEASE SOMEONE” he started screaming his lungs out. His screams made me mad. I jumped on him and started undressing him. He tried to fight back but I was way stronger. The drug in his body wasn’t fully left so his movements are still sloppy and weak so I managed to rip all his clothes leaving him only with his underwear.

He hugged himself trying to hug his body “PLEASE LET ME GO!!”

I immediately grabbed the rope from the nightstand and turned him over. He wouldn’t stop screaming and crying “SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! I WAS ALWAYS A TOY TO YOU!!! WHENEVER SOMETHING HAPPENS TO POOR KIHYUNNIE MINHYUK HAD TO BE THERE AND WHEN WONHO WANTS TO FUCK YOU AGAIN YOU FORGET ABOUT ME” I yelled back but he just wouldn’t stop. I tied his forearms together in uncomfortable position making cry for help even louder. I then took a box from under the bed and took out a gag. That would keep Kihyun shut. His eyes were shut closed so he didn’t see me taking it. I walked in front of him and grabbed his face and he immediately looked at what I was holding. 

Before he realized the gag was in his mouth and secured tightly around his head. His cheeks looked like a hamster’s he was adorable. He tried to cry for help but it had no use, when he realized that he was doomed he looked at me terrified.

I started playing with his still clothed ass. His whole body was shaking like crazy. I place my hand in his underwear and slowly removed it. He let out muffled sobs and screams but nothing could save him now.

“That’s what Wonho did to you and made you like him so much?” I yelled and started stripping off my clothes he shook his head in denial. “Did you strip for him, did you moan like a slut when he fucked you?” he kept shaking his head.

I climbed on him. My skin touching his. I grabbed his hair and pulled it thus he could look at me. His eyes were puffy “TELL ME WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH” I screamed. With my feet I spread his legs open as wide as I could and then I immediately pushed my cock inside his entrance. He started shaking his body like crazy “DON’T YOU DARE RESIST!!” I shouted. The sudden action had made him fill terrible pain, I went so deep without any warning and kept pushing deeper and deeper.

The younger was struggling under me. I leaned down and pressed my face against his neck sucking him. “I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME, HAVE EYES ONLY FOR ME” I shouted going harder and harder “BUT YOU CHOSE HIM AND THEN I WOULD GO HOME AND CRY KNOWING THAT HE WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU THE WAY I DO” I cried out.

His muffled sobs were hidden under my moans. He didn’t try to push me anymore. I pulled his hair thus I could see his face. His eyes were closed. “ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?” I received no answer just pained whines.

I continue for a while until I cummed inside him. After I was done I pulled out of him causing him to fall motionless on the sheets. I roughly turned him around once again. His now glassy eyes were fighting to stay open. He had this dead expression. 

I took his dick in my hand and started caressing it. “That’s what he did to you right?” Kihyun shook his head again. “Now you belong to me and you will realize it soon or later” he started getting hard. 

“You are going to stay here with me, forever, no one is taking you away from me” he cried, tears fell down his cheeks. 

He seemed to be trying to not cum in front of me but that was impossible. After a while I felt the sticky liquid in my hand. “See, you like it” Kihyun whimpered.

I finally let go of his cock and wiped my hand in a towel that I had next to the bed. I looked at Kihyun who had managed to turn around and burry his head in the pillow and cry even harder. With the towel I also cleaned Kihyun’s bottom part before putting his underwear back on thus he could sleep more comfortably

I approached his bed and leaned down so I could face him. I pressed my lips against his temple “I love you baby boy, I promise that I will stay with you forever” I whispered. Kihyun had his eyes closed tightly. He flinched when I brushed his hair back “Goodnight baby” I said and kissed his reddish cheek one last time before leaving the room locking the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction will trigger people, so please read the tags before you decide to read it. I basically don’t wish this upon anyone and I hope you understand that it’s just fiction. Thank you very much

The next day before college I went to Kihyun’s room. He immediately looked at me and tried to yelp behind the gag. “Good morning” 

He had curled into a ball and his eyes had dark circles under them. It was obvious that he hadn’t slept at all.

I approached the bed and sat next to his restraint body. I placed a glass of water on the nightstand and turned to him. I played with his hair and he started sobbing behind the mouth piece. 

I moved my hand behind his head and removed the gag. “Min....Min..hyuk” he said immediately after the gag was out of his mouth. His voice sounded weak and tired.

“Come on you have to drink some water” I lifted him up in a sitting position and placed the glass on his lips. He hesitated “Don’t make me force it in your mouth” I threatened. He slowly drank it. I then tried to hug him. He was trembling but he didn’t fight back. “Oh look at the time” I said looking at my phone “I have to go” I got up and proceeded to wear him the gag. Not because I was afraid of people noticing, that was not case. I did it as a punishment, that’s how Kihyun would learn not to fight back.

He placed his face against the pillow before I could open his mouth “Minhyuk....please, I want to go home, I will pretend like yesterday never happened....please” he cried out. His voice could barely come out of his mouth and I could feel his fear in every word he said. “We can go back to what we were, I will act like nothing happened and I will not love you any less than before.....please” 

“Baby....we both know that this is not possible” I wiped his tears and kissed his trembling lips. He tried to pull back but he was trapped in my hold. “As I said, I want you all for myself, I am not going back to what we were, I am not going through that once again” 

“You are insane!!! Let me go!!!” I grabbed his jaw tightly.

“Open up like a good boy”

“No mhmmm, don’t...” that’s how he was unable to speak once again.

He yelled and sobbed. He tried to pull the bonds while looking at me leave the room once again.

I left my house and went to college like every other day. The classes seemed empty without Kihyun and all I could think of was him. I didn’t pay attention to what the teacher said, I was day dreaming of going back to him.

After class ended Wonho walked in the room. He looked around before approaching me. “Hey Minhyuk, I was wondering....have you seen Kihyun? he hasn’t talked to me since yesterday and he doesn’t reply to my messages” he said. I could kill him right then and there for even daring to ask me but I stayed calm.

“No, he hasn’t talked to me either, he might be sick or something” 

“Oh....okay, you guys are really close so if you see him can you tell him to contact me?”

“Yeah sure” I forced a smile on my face before leaving the classroom.

On my way back home I received a call from him mother. She was worried and asked me if I had seen him. I refused and explained that I hadn’t seen him since yesterday. I tried to sound worried and I reassured her that I would love to help if possible.

When I reached my apartment I immediately rushed to Kihyun. He was still sobbing and he looked like he was having a panic attack. I rushed to his side “Hush baby....it’s fine I am here now” I had left him alone for a long time so I wasn’t surprised that he was panicking.

I removed the gag “Please....Minhyuk...untie me please”

“That can’t happen and you know it”

“Please I want to go home” I was about to shut him up once again when he started crying. “No no please...I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM” he shouted before I could gag him. “Please I need to pee...” he sobbed

Good thing I was prepared for this. I shoved the gag back into his mouth “No, no, no....pleas...”

I left the room and got back after a while holding a plastic jug. He looked at me as I took his underwear off and paced his dick in the jug. “Come on, go ahead” he let out a muffled sob and shook his head non stop.

“It’s either this or the bed and know that I won’t clean it for you” I threatened and his sobbing worsened.

“Good boy” he kept crying behind the gag while filling the jug “See....it wasn’t that bad” I emptied the cup in the toilet and went back to his room. He felt so humiliated, he wanted to hide but the only thing he could do now was close his eyes.

“I am going to cook.....are you hungry” it took him a while but he finally nodded. I smiled at how cute he looked “okay”

Kihyun cooks way better than I do but this time I was going to take care of him. I wished I could make something more than instant ramen but that’s all I could do for now. He was surely starving. He hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday so I had to make sure that he eats.

I knew how scared and helpless he felt. I’ve been there. But he will slowly understand that I care about him.

His state hadn’t changed at all during the time I left the room to cook. “Hey....food is ready” I placed the bowl of ramen on the night. I placed my hands under his armpits and lifted him up so his back could be against by the headboard. I removed the gag but this time he said nothing.

I then took the bowl and proceeded to feed him myself. “I can eat on my own you know” he said quietly.

“Oh, I didn’t know that you could eat with your hands tied behind your back” I joked but he didn’t react to it “Now open up”

He finally opened his mouth allowing me to feed him “Good boy”

After a while he had finished his food without complaining. “What do you want to do with me?” he asked out of the blue.

“I want you to stay by my side forever, I love you” I said and caressed his face.

“Are you going to kill me?” He asked emotionless. I was taken by surprise by his question.

“No, no, of course not....I love you” I said and pulled him in my embrace.

Before he could process what I said I was on top of him and he was sobbing. “NO PLEASE” I turned him around and placed his hand on his mouth.

I removed his underwear. He pulled his restrains but it was impossible for him to escape. His tears fell on my hand “Shhhh it’s okay”

This time I wasn’t that aggressive. I inserted my dick slowly thus he wouldn’t be hurting too much. I slowly removed my hand but he didn’t seem to be aware of it. He stayed silent and he wouldn’t really fight back this time.

“You like it don’t you?” 

“Minhyuk....please” he said in defeat only to get shushed once again. 

After I cummed inside him I continued with the same process as yesterday. Then I kissed him. 

Kihyun looked at the gag in fear but this time I decided to let him get some normal sleep.

I untied his hands. Before he could make any movement I brought them in front of him and connected his wrists. “Do you think that you will feel more comfortable if they are here?” I asked. Kihyun slightly nodded, he seemed sleepy, he still let out mild sobs while he was still in shock.

As I tightened the rope he groaned in pain “That’s too...tight” he mumbled.

“Shhh baby.....you will get used to it” I kissed him on the lips in which he didn’t react to and then left the room.

I laid in my bed only thinking about him. I couldn’t sleep I could only imagine him laying on the bed helplessly. Tomorrow it’s Saturday and I have no lessons so we can spend the whole day with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a nice comment or tell me your opinion about the chapter, please remember that this is just fiction, no Kihyuns were harmed at the making of this story....♥️♥️♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk’s past is revealed.  
Kihyun attempts to escape but things don’t turn out that great for him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
Do no read this if you are not okay with the tags!!!

The next day I bursted into his room full of happiness. “Good morning sunshine”

He was awake with his back standing against the bed board his eyes had dark circles under them and he looked exhausted. He didn’t turn to look at me he was, he didn’t react at all.

“How was your night?” I proceeded to turn on the light and then I heard a mumble. “What did you say baby?”

“I....I didn’t do anything with Wonho... I never did” he mumbled “That’s why we broke up....” he didn’t dare to look at me.

I felt a sudden wave of happiness. Kihyunnie never betrayed me. My good boy.

I sat on the bed next to him and started caressing his hair “I love you so much” I felt sad when he didn’t even turn to look at me. I looked at his hands which were bruised “Does it hurt?” a took them in my hands and caressed them. He flinched a little bit and let out a pained groan. “Promise me that you are not going to do anything stupid, okay?” no answer. “I said, promise me!”

He thought about it for a while “I promise....just take these off of me” 

I slowly started untying him and I placed the rope on the nightstand. “No more rope, okay? But you will have to be a good boy”

“The chain? What about the chain?” He asked

“That I cannot do” I massaged his hands and pulled him to my hug where he broke down crying.

“Minhyuk please.....I miss my family, my mom will be worried sick” he sounded so desperate, I didn’t like seeing him crying.

“Shhh...it’s gonna be okay, I promise”

“Min...please, I still love you and...please let me go before it’s too late...I don’t want to see you in prison” his attempts to make me change my mind were useless...he was just making himself look even smaller than he already is. He took my hands in his “Please Min...I will do whatever you want just please..” he was interrupted by my phone ringing from the other room.

I got up to answer “NO PLEASE, MINHYUK” I left the room giggling to his useless attempts.

I went in the kitchen where I had my phone. When I realized who it was my whole mood changed.

“What do you want?” hearing his voice after so long made me shiver “Okay...stop yelling...I am coming” when I ended a call I grabbed my mouth and tried to prevent my tears. I was shaking and I couldn’t think straight.

I quickly went back into the room to lock the door. “Min!!! Please!!!” 

“I have to go for a while, I will be back soon” I said before locking the door. Without second thoughts I rushed out of my apartment.

Driving seemed like a challenge, my hands were trembling and I couldn’t get myself to focus on the other cars. My breathing was getting faster and faster.

I parked outside his house. I took a moment to take a breath, I gulped before knocking the door.

He opened the door, his face had a huge smile on it “Hello Minhyukkie, long time no see” he held my waste and moved me inside. I tried to hold back my panic....I couldn’t breakdown in front of him.

“Hi Doyun...” I choked saying his, this word was supposed to give me warm feelings but fear was my only emotion, he was my family, my dad’s brother, so why do I have to go through this? I took a look inside the house...nothing had changed, not much at least, garbage everywhere and bottles of beer, it was always like that ever since my parents died and he took over. “What do you want?” He forced me closer to him and kneeled to my ear.

“I missed you” he whispered and I flinched. “You look just like your mother” I felt sick and I couldn’t hold my tears. It’s been so long since I felt this kind of fear.

“Please...” he quickly threw me against the wall and pressed my back against it. He placed his hand in front of my mouth.

“Shhhh...didn’t you miss me? We haven’t played this for a while now...” I felt his grip against my cheeks getting stronger, he approached my face “I missed you so much” I closed my eyes tightly trying to block everything coming. I had promised myself that I would leave, that I would never come back into this place but here I am again....

I kept crying during the drive back home. I was shaking. My vision was blurry due to the tears and I almost crushed with another car, luckily I managed to get the car out of the way before this happened, this didn’t stop the other driver from screaming while driving away. I stopped the car and continued crying. I felt exhausted....I wanted everything to stop...

I started driving again when I calmed down. I just wanted to lay on my bed and sleep. I was still shaking...but it was getting better...it’s not like it’s the first time.

I opened the door to my house. First thing I decided to do was check on Kihyun. I just wanted to hug him...just that.

I took the keys from the kitchen counter and went to his room. The first thing I saw when opening the door was Kihyun...he had broken free from the chain and he was trying to open the door. He was stunned by the sudden opening of the door. I felt furious, how could he try something like that? He cannot leave me!! 

We looked at each other in shock. He tried to push me and run but I immediately grabbed his hands. “NOOOOO!!!” His voice cracked, he tried to push me and hit me with all his strength. I tried to grab his waste but he pushed me and run.

He didn’t go far when I grabbed him from behind and lifted him up “You are not going anywhere” he started screaming and trying to hit me with his elbow. 

“LET GO OF ME” his voice kept cracking while screaming “HELP” he was such a stubborn. I wouldn’t let go of him, I was mad, he had to suffer like I did. “LET GO” he suddenly threw his fist at me hitting my cheek. In a moment of absolute anger I threw him to the floor and I pinned him down and grabbed his mouth with my hand and covered his nose.

“Shut the fuck up!!! I am not going to tolerate you acting like a brat!!!” He kept fighting back trying to break free. He was biting my palm with all his power but I wasn’t willing to let go, I just pressed harder against his face. His hands were trying to push mine. I pushed his head against the floor. He tried to lift his head and I pushed harshly making him hit his hand against the floor “NO!! You’re not going anywhere!!! Understood!!” tears were rolling down his eyes, he was getting weaker and weaker while I was blocking the air from entering his nose. “You’re going to stay here with me forever” when I let go he was at the point of passing out. 

My hand had left red bruises around his mouth and his eyes were half closed “You brat” I wanted him to be punished, to suffer like I did.

I lifted him up, his body laying against my shoulder and took him back to his room. His hands laid limp on my back “Min...” he mumbled. I threw him on the bed and he let out a small cry. I then fell on him, he tried to hit me but his hands were weak and he was trembling. I grabbed his hands and pressed him against the sheets and tightened my grip. With my left arm I held both his hands down and with my right arm I grabbed his cheeks and forced him to face me 

“look at me” I started to sound calm but seeing him attempting to turn his head the other way aggravated me and made me press my nails into his cheeks “I SAID LOOK AT ME!!! WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME? THAT’S WHAT YOU THOUGHT RIGHT? YOU WERE GONNA GO TO THE POLICE AND GIVE ME RIGHT AWAY AND THEN RUN TO HIS ARMS, RIGHT? Guess what...” I approached his ear and he closed his eyes tightly “....I am not going to let you” I whispered.

“MMHH....LET ME GO” he desperately screamed trying to break free.

“Shut up!!” I turned him around and pressed his face against the sheets “I was so stupid!!! I wanted you to not hurt but you just can’t appreciate that, can you?” He was sobbing and pleading me to stop as I ripped the last piece of clothing on him.

I then approached the closet that was in the room. I took some more ropes and chains that I had stored inside it. I looked back at Kihyun who was unable to move.

I firstly tied his feet together with the handcuffs. He tried to kick me but he immediately regretted it when I slapped his ass with all my strength and he cried even louder. Then I walked to his front, seeing the cuffs in my hands made him panic, when I tried to grab his hands he tried to attack me with a failed attempt to scratch me with his nails but his wrists immediately ended up in my hold. “Stop that” I yelled.

“Minhyuk please...” he cried out but that didn’t stop me from cuffing his right wrist “What are you doing?” he asked when he saw me placing the chain of the cuffs around the chain of the cuffs that were tied on his legs before I secured it to his left wrist. “YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE!!” this words earned him a slap on the cheek, he fell on his pillow. A small sound could be heard coming from him but I couldn’t tell whether he was laughing or crying “I fucking hate you, I am never going to love you the way you want me to and I am going to try leaving in every chance I get, HEAR ME!!! FREAK!!!” he cried out, his words made me feel furious.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP” 

“You are an idiot if you think that I will ever love you, I am going to get the hell out of here and I am going to make sure you never get to see the light of day ever again” he laughed out.

I could kill him on the spot for what he said. He didn’t see it coming, I grabbed his face and pressed him down “I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!”

I took a cloth and violently pressed it in him mouth making sure it was deep into him throat. He started gagging and trying to scream “If you are not going to shut up I am going to make you”

He tried to spit it out but I grabbed his face immediately and made him face up making him gag “NO!!” he tried to scream.

“DON’T FIGHT IT BACK” I slapped him harshly on the cheek “NO!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!” Before he got to spit it out, I grabbed his face and I tied another cloth tightly around his mouth making sure it feels painful. I don’t want to hear his voice again, he doesn’t deserve to speak. He was bawling his eyes out at this point, trying to set himself free. 

I started undressing myself while throwing my clothes on the floor. Kihyun seemed to struggle to move due to the position I put him in but he knew quit well what to expect. He was whimpering and moving desperately. I threw my shirt on him face and them climbed on him. 

I shoved my dick in his asshole and started crying “You asked for it, now shut up” I yelled pushing even deeper. “I want to fucking destroy you” tears started rolling down my eyes as I ripped his insides apart. I told myself that I wouldn’t do this again, not until he wanted it as much as I did but right now he deserved it, he hurt my feelings...he deserves to suffer.

My whole body weight was on top of him, he looked it pain. His crying didn’t make me feel any compassion for him. He had to feel the way I felt. I was pulling his hair harshly making him cry louder. I could feel him shaking under my hold.

“DON’T YOU DARE CRY!!! DON’T FUCKING CRY!! I TRIED TO BE GOOD FOR YOU BUT YOU FUCKING BETRAYED ME SO DON’T YOU DARE CRY!!! I DON’T WON’T TO HEAR A SOUND COMING OUT FROM YOUR MOUTH” 

“Please” I pulled on his hair harshly when he attempted to speak behind the mouth piece. With my other hand I held onto his jaw. I could feel the saliva and the tears falling on my hand while I pressed his cheeks tightly.

“YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT, YOU DESERVE THIS”

When I let go and pulled out he was still conscious. His entrance was bleeding and I didn’t bother cleaning him up.

I turned him around and smiled a bit “Seems like your cock likes me more than you do...cute” I caressed it slowly with my hand, tears started rolling down his eyes while he moaned “You are enjoying this aren’t you” I teased while he shook his head.

“Please” His words were muffled behind the gag but I could still make out what he was saying. Before he could cum I let go of him leaving him unable to touch himself.

Then I approached him and grabbed his face with my hand and he cried as I came close to his face “Shhhh, the more sounds that comes out of this mouth the more it will hurt so shut up” I proceeded in kissing him neck moving down to his naked shoulder. “All I wanted was for us to live happily but you just cannot let me have that, right?” he cried while shaking his head. 

When I was done with him I took a black velvet cloth, “Don’t fight back” I lifted his head up by pulling his hair and tied the rope around his eyes. I hugged him from behind, my cheek rubbing against his temple “You thought it was hard before hm? Let’s see how hard it will be after you stay like this for as long as I want to” he whimpered And tried to shake me off “Shhhhh...don’t fight back” I whispered. 

I hated the situation, I just let go of him and headed out of the room. He started screaming behind the gag and trying to break free “NO!!!” could be heard behind the gag. 

I didn’t bother to think of feeding him or taking care of him, I just wanted him to pay for hurting me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I wasn’t at my best...I hope you like this chapter, please comment your opinion and leave kubos if you enjoyed ♥️ + look at for a new Kihyuk story ♥️♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
Do no read this if you are not okay with the tags!!!

Three days passed and Kihyun is still in the same condition. I am too upset to untie him, the only reason I went in the room was to give him water.

Today I had to pass by his parents house. They are scared because of his absence. I went there to comfort his mother.

The moment she opened the door she pulled me into a hug while crying. I felt bad seeing her like this, I know her for years and I always felt like she was family to me.

His dad also seemed upset. They asked me if I had seen Kihyun and of course I denied it. I acted worried and I promised that I would help in finding him no matter what.

After a while Wonho came. My mood changed within seconds. He was the reason why Kihyun was in that situation, he took him from me. With his fake tears like he ever cared about Kihyun.

He sat next to me on the couch while Kihyun’s parents were talking to the police on the phone. He kept asking me questions about how I met Kihyun and stuff like that. I had to answer thus I wouldn’t cause any tension.

I stayed there for more that 4 hours when I decided that it was time for me to go. I hugged his parents and promised that I would be there if they needed me and left.

When I arrived home I knew that it was time to give Kihyun water. I took a bottle with a straw and went to his room. He was laying on the bed motionless, he looked like a dead body, he was exhausted. His limbs are probably paralyzed at this point.

I turned him around with force, I removed the gag and let it fall on his neck. “Sip....” I said placing the straw infront of his mouth lifting his body slightly to prevent him from choking. He immediately obeyed, no complaints, no trying to negotiate, he just did as I said. He knew that there was no use in trying to break free because that was impossible. He was too weak, even if he managed to untie himself his legs wouldn’t be able to hold him.

I tied the gag around his mouth when he was done. The bed was dirty from his blood, the whole room was disgusting. “You fucking brat” I placed my finger in his hole no hesitation, no crying, he had learned his routine at this point. He was willing to do anything in order to be released from this awful position.

“You are pathetic” I said while fucking him with my finger “You need me in order to survive so don’t you dare try anything funny” tiny pants could be heard behind the cloth in his mouth. I laughed at his state “But how can you even leave, am I right?” I pulled my finger out of his hole. “Poor thing...if only you knew when to shut up” I gave him a final slap on the ass which made him whimper and headed to the door.

I left the room, I didn’t want to touch him anymore like I used to. I just didn’t feel like it. I proceeded to go back to my bed and get some sleep. Nightmares wouldn’t stop ever since that call, that meeting....I will never escape this hell.

I had a good relationship with my family...before that accident. After that I can’t recall a time when my hands and feet weren’t bruised, that I could get a decent amount sleep, that I wouldn’t have to lock myself in my room. Ever since my uncle took over my life is hell.

Everyday I was dreaming of leaving this hell. I spent endless nights thinking about ending it all....after that I met Kihyunnie. He was my only source of light when I felt like I was in complete darkness...and now he is trying to leave me too.

The next day I went to college like usually. I didn’t bother to check on Kihyun, I was not in the mood. I got there just to realize that policemen were all over the are.

“What’s going on?” I asked a classmate of mine who was passing by.

“Haven’t you heard? It’s about Kihyun’s disappearance...no one has seen him for days...I thought that you would know” he answered

“Yeah....I know” how could I forget? His parents had called the police...they are probably going to inspect every student.

I was in class when they called me. The policeman was nice, he asked me a few questions and I gave him the answers he wanted, where I last saw Kihyun before he disappeared, if I ever noticed anything odd with him lately and stuff like that. Not much time passed until I was allowed to to head back to my class.

Despite that it was a normal day at college. After that I passed by Kihyun’s house, just to show that I am caring and to see if his parents are okay. His mother was extremely worried, I felt bad for her, I hugged her and reassured her that Kihyun would be fine.

“It’s going to be fine mrs Yoo, I promise you that Kihyunnie is going to be fine, he is strong after all” I said before leaving the house.

By the time I got back to my house I was exhausted. I would go straight to bed but I remembered my promise to Kihyun’s mom. I had to check on him, make sure that he is okay.

I went to his room just to find him having spasms. He was probably just pretending, he wanted me to untie him. “Hey Kihyun stop that” no response. “HEY STOP IT” I removed the sheet off his face to see his pupils almost disappearing behind his eyes. “KIHYUN!!” he was choking. I turn him to face the bedsheets and removed the gag and he immediately started puking. I patted on his back “it’s okay baby you’re fine” I felt my heart beating fast and I was about to cry, what have I done? 

When he was done he passed out. I untied him immediately and carried him to the bathroom. “It’s okay baby, it’s going to be okay” I placed him across the toilet in case he wanted to puke again and I turned on the tap and let warm water run.

When I realized that Kihyun wouldn’t puke anything else I pulled him in my hug and I sat on the floor against the bathroom door. Kihyun was sitting on my lap, his forehead against my cheek, his eyes closed and he was shivering. “I’m sorry Kihyunnie, I am so so sorry” I cried out. From his forehead I could feel that his body heat was high, I held him closer to me when he let out small sobs. He was so close to death, he could have choked!! What was I even thinking. I cried burying my face in his neck, I could feel him trembling, his hands were cut and bruised by the cuffs and he looked like a mess because of me.

When the bathtub was full I slowly placed him inside. He flinched when he felt the warm water and he almost fell but I caught him “It’s okay” I helped him lay down. He hasn’t had a bath ever since he got here.

I washed his hair and body while he was in an unconscious state. I washed his hair trying hard not to get any water in his eyes, the warm water and me rubbing his head made him even more sleepy. Then I moved to his body. That’s when he seemingly started feeling uncomfortable and he transferred that feeling to me. His eyes were half closed and he groaned every time I touched him. “I am sorry but I have to get you cleaned up”

“Don’t...hurt..me” 

“I won’t sweetheart I promise” I wiped the tears off my face, hurting him was the last thing I wanted but here we are...

After I was done I took him out of the tub and dried his hair and body with towels. “Cold...” he mumbled.

“I know baby...it’s gonna be okay...I am gonna get you something cozy to wear, okay?” I took him to my bedroom, his bed was dirty and I needed to get him a place to lay down. I helped him put on some of my clothes thus he would be warm and cozy. My clothes were too big for him so he looked even smaller. I hugged him and caressed his hair “I am so sorry, I should have taken care of you, I let this happen, I am sorry” back was laying on my chest and his head on my shoulder. I pressed my face against temple while doing everything I can to make him feel comfortable. I covered him with my bedsheets in fear of him getting cold. “You’re going to be okay...I promise”

He was probably extremely hungry I had to feed him. I couldn’t give him something that could hurt his stomach so I decided to try frying some rice for him.

During the process I was thinking of how stupid I was for leaving him alone, for having him tied up with no food and without me to take care of him. If I was late he could have died and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.

I went to the room holding a bowl full of rice. It seemed like he had already fallen asleep but I didn’t want another day to go by with him starving. I took him in my embrace as gently as possible “Hey baby, wake up...you need to eat” he slowly opened his eyes. I brushed his hair to the back. “Let me help you” I placed my hands under his forearms and lifted him up thus he could be standing in a sitting position.

“Open up” I pressed the spoon against his lips “Please...” he was struggling to stay awake. He didn’t eat more than three bites and I didn’t want to force him to do something. 

“It’s...cold” he mumbled again.

“I know...” I placed him under the bedsheets and I proceeded to lie next to him. I had pulled him in my hug but he didn’t react. “I am sorry baby...you’re gonna be fine, I am going to take care of you from now on I promise” I kissed his forehead. I was not intending on tying him up or tying the chain on his foot, he deserved to rest. 

This night I slept next to him. I didn’t have any nightmares that night. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for so long, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a nice comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions of how the story should turn out♥️♥️ Stay strong monbebe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
Do no read this if you are not okay with the tags!!!

I woke up before Kihyun did. That’s a first I guess. I looked at him sleeping next to me, wrapped in the bedsheets like a burrito. I caressed his hair, he was sweating during the whole night.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I had to make him something nice however I didn’t want to upset his stomach. I made him a sandwich with just cheese, I also got him fruit and hot tea. I also checked my bathroom for some medicine for fever.

I thought of getting him to a hospital but that would be too risky. I have to take care of him by myself.

I took a tray full of food and medicine to his room. He had woken up, he was lying on the bed motionless with his eyes slightly open. “Good morning” no answer, he just looked at me with his glassy eyes.

I placed the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to him. I placed my hand on his forehead...he was still burning. I could see that he was trying to say something but he was too weak. 

“Shhh...you’re going to be fine” I helped him stand with his back against the headboard. “Are you hungry? I got you something to eat...”

He slightly shook his head “But you need to eat something....you look way skinnier....but that’s my fault” I murmured the last part.

I took the cup of tea in my hands “At least drink this...okay?” I placed it in front of him waiting for him to drink. He slowly raised his hand proceeding to hold it. His hands were trembling “be careful it’s...” before I could finish my sentence he let out a pained groan and the cup was off his hands and tea spilled all over the bedsheets and on him “....hot” the tea was still too hot and it fell on Kihyun’s hand and it seemed painful. I could spot tears coming out of his eyes. “Shhh...it’s okay, I’m gonna clean you up”

I went to the bathroom and got a towel to clean him up. I also got a hoodie for him to wear. I sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his shoulder. The moment I touched him he flinched. He looked at me in fear “I’m sorry...I..I” I stopped knowing that it wasn’t worth making excuses. “Put your hands up” I wanted to pull his shirt off but he started trembling “I promise that I won’t hurt you, I just want to see the burn, is that alright?” he slowly nodded. “Okay now lift your hands”

“I can’t” he murmured. His hands were bruised and hurt, he was tied up for so long it wasn’t a surprise he found it difficult to move. I helped him get the shirt off him. His skin was slightly red due to the burn. “It’s going to be okay” I took some lotion and rubbed it against his skin, I could feel him trembling. I proceeded to massage his hands. “Does this feel better?”

He hesitated at first but he nodded. He looked so lifeless. I helped wear my hoodie while he seemingly felt uncomfortable like this.

I looked at him for a while. I wouldn’t be able to afford losing him. He is the reason I am still alive. He was so close to death and it was all because I was an asshole.

“You can lay down if you want to....you deserve some rest” I helped him get comfortable in my bed. I made sure to take my phone with me and left the room.

I didn’t know what to do. I can’t let him go. He can’t leave me. I can’t go back....we can’t go back. I am sorry Ki, I promise everything is going to get better I am going to earn your trust again.

••••

The past few days Kihyun has been sleeping in my room with me. He is terrified, he refuses to eat or speak and he looks at me with those scared eyes. I am so worried for his health, he is still sick.

I had to tie him again because I didn’t want to risk anything. This time though I made sure the ropes were loose around his wrists thus they wouldn’t hurt him. Furthermore I only tied him at night.

I started skipping classes in order to take care of him. I couldn’t leave him alone. What if something happened and he was in danger, I need to keep him safe.

His crying woke me up. I turned to look at him “Mom, I am sorry” he cried out. He was still sleeping but tears were rolling down his eyes.

“Kihyun...” I whispered.

He was sweating and crying out for his mom. I took him in my hug.

“Kihyun please wake up” he slowly opened his eyes. He flinched when he saw me and tried to push me away. “Kihyun...” 

“Please leave me alone” He continued crying and I felt terrible. I know how it feels to miss your family and it’s brutal. It didn’t take much time for me to take his phone out of the drawer I had locked it in and approach him. 

I haven’t touched him ever since the incident but he was still scared. He tried to move backwards.

“Please, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to...” he pleaded me in fear of hurting him....I am sorry that you have to feel like this.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer “look at me, I trust you, so please don’t say anything about this”

“What are you talking about” I placed him between my legs, his back laying on my chest. “Please don’t...” I placed my hand in front of his mouth but softly this time, barely touching his lips.

“Shhh...remember what I told you” with my other hand I called his mother. I pressed the phone against his ear.

“Kihyun...are you there?” Even though I couldn’t see him I could tell that his eyes widened. His body became really tense and tears started falling down his eyes. “Kihyun, is that you?” I slowly removed my hand from his mouth and wrapped it around his waist pulling him into a back-hug and placed my chin on his shoulder.

“Mom...” he murmured

“My baby!!! Where are you??? What’s going on” I could hear her crying from the other line.

“Mom...don’t worry...I am fine, I am safe” he sounded strong, I knew that he didn’t want to show his weakness in front of her.

“Where are you?? Why did you disappear like this”

“I will explain everything another time, just know that I am healthy, I am taking care of myself...tell dad not to be worried and that I love him, I love you both so much” I felt his whole body trembling “please don’t cry mom, I am fine and we will see each other soon, okay?”

“Why can’t you talk!!! Kihyun tell me what happened!!!” She shouted

“I...I am so sorry...I love you mom, please take care of yourself, don’t get sick, alright? I am going to talk to you when I get the chance...goodnight” he pulled his head away from the phone and I ended the call for him.

I put his phone back in the drawer and let go of him. “Thank you” he mumbled. 

I got up and walked out of the room “Goodnight Kihyun”

I went to the living room and laid on the couch. It didn’t feel right sleeping with him...it just wasn’t right.

•••

The next morning I entered the bedroom to find him awake with his back against the bed’s headboard. “Good morning” I whispered.

I got no response, he wouldn’t even look at me. He looked so weak and fragile, he didn’t seem like he slept at all last night. I had brought him milk and cereal in hopes he would eat something. I placed the food on the nightstand and sat by his side.

“A...are you feeling any better?” I asked and he nodded. I touched his forehead to see if he was still sick. He was surely better than yesterday but he still looked pretty bad, his eyes looked dry and he had dark circle.

I untied his hands and massaged the area that the rope pressed against his skin. “You have to try eating...you will get worse if you continue avoiding meals” I tried caressing his hair just for him to flinch in fear. My eyes started to get watery, I took his head in my hands and wiped his tears with my thumbs “Kihyunnie...please don’t be scared of me..it’s just me, Minhyuk..your best friend, the person that you would come to whenever you were sad...please sweetheart” I was sobbing while watching him turn his head on the other side to avoid looking at me. He also started crying, I hated myself more than anything. I hurt him..I hurt him so much, I made him hate me.

He cried and covered his eyes with his hand. I wanted to hug him and make all the pain go away, like I did before all this shit happened, when he considered me his friend. Nothing could top the pain I felt at that moment, watching him be in pain because of me.

“Kihyun, baby I am so sorry, I know that this won’t change anything but...but I am” I cried out.

“Can I go back to the other room?” he mumbled.

“What?” I asked not being able to comprehend what he said.

“I want to go to the other room...please” he whispered still unable to look at me, he was trying to hold back his tears but he still seemed extremely upset.

I nodded and helped him get up. He was still too weak to walk on his own so he had to hold me for support, even though he didn’t seem to like that and in every attempt to walk on his own his legs failed to support him resulting in me catching him before he hit the floor.

When we made it to the room I made sure he was comfortably on the bed before I sat next to him. “I will have to go to uni today...you will have to be alone for a while” he nodded.

I turned him around and tied his wrists together, he was the most important person in my life and instead of protecting him I was treating him the way my uncle treated me...I am a monster.

“Is that too tight?” he shook his head and I sighed “I’m gonna go now...bye” I said quietly and left the room locking the door behind me.

Walking to uni I was thinking of how fucked up that shit was, how much I was hurting the person that loved me the most, the person that was willing to forgive me no matter how awfully I treated him and instead of ending this insanity I hurt him even more. I missed his smile, his nagging, his overprotective behavior...I missed him. That’s not what I wanted...but what did I want, what did I try to accomplish by doing this...why was I like this. At the end I came to the conclusion that I would put an end to this....no matter what the consequences are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I am sorry for delaying this chapter so much, to be honest I didn’t really feel like writing anything during quarantine...but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it ♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Read the tags!!

After the last class I run back to the house. Looking back, I’ve never run that fast before. My heart was about to burst out and I felt like fainting but the thought that Kihyun was locked deprived of his freedom was killing me, it was all my fault...I should be protecting him but instead I hurt him, I hurt him physical and mentally...he will never be able to forgive but that’s fine...as long as he is happy.

The moment I reached my apartment I froze....the door, it was open. Did he escape? No...it shouldn’t turn out like this, I need to apologize to him! I felt tears running down my face “Kihyun!!!” I walked inside heading towards his room “Kihyun” I heard muffled screams.

“Such a good slut no wonder why Min choose you” I know that voice. It can’t be....

I walked inside to find my uncle forcing himself on a terrified Kihyun. He had tied his hands on the bed and forced his legs open, their was a cloth pressed deep down his throat. His body was completely naked revealing his weak and bony figure. Without second thoughts I immediately pulled him away from Kihyun. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!!!”

I looked at his face, he looked intoxicated, he smiled at me and I knew that this wouldn’t turn out well. “Looks like you found your own slut...that’s why you’re neglecting me” he said approaching Kihyun caressing the inside of his leg, Kihyun sobbed in response and tried to break free. I immediately moved between the two and sat next to Ki and started untying him. 

“What are you doing here?” I said after fully untying Kihyun and taking him in my embrace. He was too weak to fight back or even speak at this point so he just laid his head on my shoulder.

“I was looking for money and maybe some fun but you weren’t here but I found this little whore instead ready to be fucked” he smiled looking at Kihyun like a predator ready to attack his prey. I hugged him tighter, I wouldn’t let anyone harm him ever again. “I never had it in you kid, kidnapping a person, making them your slut, I’m honestly impressed”

“Shut the fuck up, I’M NOT LIKE YOU” I yelled. I felt like a hypocrite saying that while holding the person that I had hurt as much as this man had hurt me.

He started laughing...I couldn’t bare this “Don’t worry....no one will know, I’m not a snitch” he said and walked near Kihyun who tried to avoid him “However I grew to like your little slut...let me share him with you..maybe that will make me go easy on you as well” Kihyun was shivering at this point, he was absolutely terrified. I got up and walked to the man punching him with all my strength, it was the first time I did this...all those years of abuse and I never stood up to him.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! HE IS NOT YOUR FUCKING TOY AND HE IS NOT MY TOY EITHER!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!” I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and then being pressed against the wall. 

“You never raise your voice to me!!! Am I right slut???!!!” My chest was pressed against the wall and before I could realize it my pants and underwear were pulled down “I will have to teach you a fucking” this can’t be happen, not here, not right now. I was bawling my eyes out and pleading him to stop. “YOU WILL NEVER TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN, DID YOU HEAR ME??” I suddenly felt him inside me pushing deeper and deeper.

“Yes please stop!!” I cried out. “I will never talk back to you ever again!!!” I felt a hand around my mouth to keep me silent. So that is my punishment...I deserved it for everything I did to Kihyun so I shut my mouth and accepted my fate. 

“Get away from him!!!” It was Kihyun’s voice. It sounded weak but also determined, I felt his weak body trying to get between us. He was immediately thrown to the bed. Doyun then left pulled away and moved towards Kihyun. I was unable to move or process what was happening, I was once again useless. Kihyun was punched several times “stop it!!! Get away from us you freak!!” once again his hands were tied “STOP!!! Don’t touch him..” the gag was placed back in his mouth...

Finally I realized that I had to do something but before I was able to intervene I again found myself pressed against the wall being fucked violently by my own blood. He kept whispered nasty words in my ear but the only thing I could hear was Kihyun’s desperate screams, he must be so scared...I failed him...I deserve everything I get.

I was going through incredible pain and I could feel the blood running down my legs. “I will fuck you until you won’t be able to properly sit down for weeks for disobeying me you slut!!!” he whispered in my ear and I cried, my screams muffled by his dirty hand. “I’m gonna come by the house once a week and unless you give me your little whore I’m gonna have fun with you” he kissed my shoulder after saying that and I shook my head, by next week Kihyun will be in a safe place I swear!!!

I could see at the corner of my eye Kihyun trying to break free. After a while he had managed to remove the gag “GET OFF OF HIM!!! STOP IT!!!” he kept screaming but Doyun wasn’t going to stop now, not until I fully satisfied him.

I couldn’t tell if this lasted for minutes or hours but it surely felt like an eternity. It felt as if I was a child again, I remembered the times when I would hide in the house but he would always find me and he would always fuck me afterwards....I miss my mom.

I closed my eyes as he cummed on me and pulled away. I fell on the ground like an object and he laughed, he kicked me on the tummy and warned me that I should never act up ever again. Then he proceeded to walk to Kihyun.

“You monster...” his voice was broken, it was as if his vocal cords exploded due to the screaming. Doyun laughed. 

I was watching from the ground as he grabbed Kihyun’s shoulders and whispered to his ear “See you next week babe” and forced a kiss on his neck. Once again...I failed to keep him safe but at least I got exactly what I deserved.

He then left, leaving my laying on the floor wishing to die on the spot and Kihyun tied on the bed. “Are you okay...” he asked with his weak but caring voice. I giggled, how ironic, I never asked him if he was okay after ruining his life. I felt my eyes slowly closing, my headache was killing my and I felt dizzy and then everything went black. “Minhyuk???”

When I opened my eyes I found myself laying on the bed. I stood against the bed frame and held my head, it felt like it was going to explode. Kihyun...where is he, is he okay? I was panicking and I felt like I couldn’t breathe when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey....I brought you some water..” Kihyun said awkwardly handing me glass of water, he was covering himself with my jacket but other than that he was naked.

“Thank you” I said before taking it. He then proceeded to sit at the side of the bed far from where I was sitting, he could barely stand, his body seemed too weak from being tied up for so long. “How did you....?”

“The rope wasn’t that tight...it just needed some effort” he silently said.

We sat in silence for a while. It was extremely awkward, we didn’t know what to say...what could we say. I was surprised that Kihyun was still here, he should have run home by now.

I gave him a quick glance, he wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at his hands awkwardly, I could even see him trembling...he is scared. The trauma I must have cause him is unexplainable, I don’t deserve him staying here helping me.

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked without turning to look at me.

I nodded. 

“There was so much blood...I was thinking of getting you to the hospital but then you started mumbling....” he played with his hands, he was shivering and he seemed as if he was trying to keep himself together, I felt so sorry that he had to experience all this. “Who is he?” he asked. It was the first time he turned to look at me in a while, his face was bruised from the punching.

“He is no one” I said before getting up, he flinched at the sudden movement...he probably thought I was gonna hurt him, I hate myself.

I went to my room and grabbed some clothes. “Here wear these” I said. He looked confused but he did as I said.

After he was fully clothed he turned to me “This was not the first time he abused you, was it?” he seemed worried, how could he be worried for me. 

“Why are you still here?...you had your chance to leave” I asked.

He didn’t look at me, he looked upset by my question “You were hurt, I couldn’t leave”

I sighed “whatever...it’s time for you to leave, your phone is in my nightstand, go home you don’t have to go through this”

“What?”

“You heard me, you can leave....I’m not going to hurt you anymore and I’m gonna stay away from you” I said but he wouldn’t move.

“Min...”

“JUST LEAVE” a few minute passed in complete silence until Kihyun left the room and then the apartment.

Kihyun POV:

My legs were in pain, I didn’t know how I could walk after so many days of being tied up. My heart was racing and I felt like passing out, people that were walking in the street were starring, I haven’t looked at myself in the mirror in a while, I must look like a mess.

After a long time I managed to walk myself to my parents house. I felt like tears would start rolling down my eyes any minute now. I rang the bell and waited.

“Mom” as soon as she opened the door she looked at me in shock as if she was looking at a ghost, I fell in her arms and started bawling.

“My baby” she cried out as she hugged me tightly “are you okay? I was worried sick”

“I missed you so much” I said between my sobs.

Soon after my dad came curious to what was happening and he immediately joined the hug. They kept giving me words of comfort and telling me that I was now safe. 

They took me to the living room so I could sit down. “Are you okay baby? Are you in pain?” I shook my head and hugged my mom once again, I thought that I would die and never get to see them again, never get to tell them how much I love them. 

“Mom”

“What is it baby?” She caressed my hair.

“Don’t leave”

“I won’t...I’m here baby, I’m not leaving”

“What happened Kihyun?” My dad asked gently.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. He didn’t ask again, they let me calm down. “You look exhausted” my mom said and I nodded, I can’t remember the last time I managed to sleep normally, without nightmares, without being scared.

“I want to go to sleep” 

“Okay let me help you, you can sleep now and we will talk tomorrow okay” the second I tried to get up my legs gave out but my parents kept me from falling. They put their hands around their waist to support me but I freaked out by the sudden contact and attempted to move away.

“Easy Kihyun” my dad said as they slowly walked me to my room. I laid on my bed for the first time after what it seemed like decades, I covered myself with a blanket and looked at my parents.

“Mom....will you stay here?” she looked at me with sad eyes full of pity and worry.

“Of course baby” she gave me a sad smile and took my hand in her’s holding it tightly and that was enough for me to close my eyes and fall asleep.

I woke up a couple of times during the night, being home felt like a dream, I was finally back. My mom was there to comfort me every time I woke up, she didn’t seem like she was planning to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!!! Next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this story so please look forward to it! If you enjoyed please leave a nice comment ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you’re someone who is triggered by this....I warned you. If you liked it please leave a nice comment, the next chapter will come out next week, I promise Minhyuk is not going to be the villain of the story he is going through a lot as well, please stay on board if you want to know what’s happening next ♥️♥️


End file.
